Come Undone
by only-because3
Summary: “Is it true?” A simple, three word question and it scares the crap out of both Quinn and Puck.


I'm trying something new with this one. It's very basic and that's how I wanted it. My take on what could potentially happen during the next episode based on what I've seen in all the promos. Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

This cannot be happening.

They're all in the choir room waiting for Ms. Pillsbury to come so they can go to sectionals. Suddenly, Finn comes storming in with Rachel trailing behind him, an uncharacteristically worried look on her face.

"Is it true?" A simple, three word question and it scares both Quinn and Puck shitless.

Quinn recovers first. She smoothes out her dress and pulls her blue cardigan tighter around her. "What are you-"

He cuts her off. Shakes his head and looks expectantly between what was once his girlfriend and best friend. "Is it true," he asks again, this time his words tight and clipped.

She can't stop the tears from forming in her eyes, the look of worry evident on her face.

Mr. Schue walks in, Ms. Pillsbury hanging behind by the door. He reacts immediately, seeing the tension and anger swelling in the boy with clenched fists. "Calm down." He steps in between Puck and Finn. He tries to push Finn back because now he's dangerously close to Puck but Finn just pushes him away.

Matt and Mr. Schue silently step in front of Quinn when Finn turns towards her next. "Don't touch me! They're both lying to me," he screams, pushing Mr. Schue and Matt harder this time and then suddenly, it happens.

He turns on his heel and his fist collides with Puck's face and Quinn isn't sure if she should cry or yell.

She does both.

"FINN! STOP IT!" Puck falls to the ground with the second punch and Finn follows him to the ground, throwing even more punches to the other boy's face. "Get off of him! FINN! _STOP!"_

She puts her hand on his arm and he turns sharply, fist pulled back and poised in the air, aimed now at her. There is an audible gasp heard throughout the room.

Quinn clutches her stomach, both arms wrapped around her small bump.

Just then, it hits Finn what he's doing. He's motionless and he suddenly can't believe what he's just almost done.

Quinn leaves the room red eyed and shaken.

Finn gets up and moves to the back of the room (he'd leave if he didn't think it would look like he was chasing Quinn).

Puck just keeps lying on the floor, eye swollen shut and bleeding.

* * *

Rachel is the one to follow her (or maybe the one that the glee club elected to send). She spouts off apologies about how sorry she is and how this whole mess started ("Stupid Puck," Quinn thinks then) and how Quinn can punch her if she'd like, just try to avoid her nose.

Quinn just gives her a blank, though almost bothered look and shrugs. Hitting doesn't solve anything (and there is a chance she is slightly grateful that the truth is out, although she didn't want the truth to unfold like _this)._ She tells the brunette that her punishment is the fact that there is no way they can perform at sectionals now. Finn likely won't want to be in the same zip code, let alone room as herself or Puck. That means one (or two) of the three will be left out, thus making them ineligible.

Rachel sags. She says she'll talk to Finn (Quinn hates that Rachel seems to know him so much better than she does). She hugs the blonde briefly before scurrying out of the room.

* * *

Somehow, Rachel fixed it.

They're at sectionals, now thinking on their feet because the two other schools have stolen their routines.

Rachel tells them not to worry; she'll figure out new songs for them to do. Some people try and help while they get ready, trying to make them look picture perfect to distract the judges from what will surely be a lackluster performance on their part.

Quinn helps Puck. She holds a melting bag of ice against his swollen eye before tossing it into his lap.

She wants to apologize but she can't seem to get the words to leave her mouth. So instead she apologizes silently by fixing his face.

She grabs some concealer and puts some on her finger. She lightly, carefully lets her finger drag across his skin softly. He tries not to cringe or hiss but he flinches and she apologizes for hurting him (she only says it because her touch hurt him but she means it in every sense of the phrase; all of this is her fault).

He doesn't respond to her.

Soon the bruise that envelops his right eye and cheek is completely gone, hidden underneath the skin colored make up.

He thanks her quietly and he gets up from the chair he's been sitting in. His hand touches her stomach, lingers there for a moment before he walks away.

After their performance, he'll ask her if they can be a family again.

She'll tell him she doesn't know because everything is so messed up (Finn's ridiculously mad, she has no one to take her baby, sectionals is ruined, and she's still sore with him).

She looks in the mirror and notices a piece of her hair that's not in place. She sees Finn through the reflection. He's talking to Rachel and she's pretty sure he's smiling.

She moves her hair so that everything is back in its place before she goes to see what she has to sing.


End file.
